Love is Blind (Songfic)
by chibilinnet
Summary: Reno is abusing Yuffie, and Vincent tries all he can to help Yuffie, but fails. Sonfic of Eve's Love is Blind. rated for language and suicide


Disclaimer: I dun own Vincent, Yuffie, or Reno, and I dun own the song "Love is Blind". Now that is said, read my only non-humorous fic and wonder what the heck is wrong with me! The story is told from Vincent's POV as he avenges Yuffie's death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hey, yo I don't even know you and I hate you 

See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you

How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?

Tried and tried, but she never could escape you 

She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why? 

What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye? 

What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?

What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?

I remember seeing you at the AVALANCHE reunion. You were smiling with that bastard Reno, as he drank his ass off. I saw you try to cover the bruises on your shoulder. 

"Yuffie.. can I talk you?"

"Sure, Vinnie!"

"I mean.. alone.."

The glare Reno gave you.. I never forgot it. But I glared back. That's the only reason he let you go, Yuffie.

We sat at the balcony. Now I had to know. I HAD to confirm my suspicions.

"Yuffie, where did you get the bruise on your arm?"

You had a look of shock on your face as you covered up your bruise.

"I-I bumped my shoulder on the door, that's all! This morning!" 

"..Reno didn't do it?"

"No! I love him and he loves me! Why would he h-hurt me?"

__

I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings 

But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings 

And you stayed, what made you fall for him? 

That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him 

I thought you was a doctor be on call for him 

Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh? 

I touched the wound, and you winced. It looked like a handprint. No door could do this unless you did it intentionally. And I know, sure as shit, you didn't.

"How could he?? You're pregnant! Yuffie! Why did he hit you?? Was he drunk??"

"VINNIE! Reno didn't hit me! I told you! I love him!"

__

That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin' 

I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen

You stormed off, and for the rest of the night you wouldn't even talk to me. But Yuffie, I'm not stupid. I knew it, ever since I looked in your eyes that night, Reno fucking abuses you. 

Why are you pushing me away, Yuffie? I'm trying to help you!

__

Love is blind, Love is blind, and it will take over your mind 

What you think is love, may truly not be

You need to elevate and find 

The next time I saw you, you were in the park, crying, a baby in your arms. Why do you put up with him, Yuffie? Why don't you listen to me, or at least, Tifa! She's your best friend!

I rested my hand on your shoulder. The same one that had that bruise 6 months ago. It still left a mark. 

"Yuffie.. why are you crying?"

"V-Vinnie??"

__

I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself 

You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf 

Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself 

She had a baby by your ass and you ain't giving no help 

Uh-huh big time hustler, snake motherfucker 

One's born everyday and everyday she was your sucker 

How could you beat the mother of your children? 

How could you tell her that you love her? 

Don't give a fuck if she lives

"Yuffie.."

I hugged you. You cried on my shoulder. I wanted to protect you from Reno. But something held me back. It was your life, after all. What was I thinking? But I held you, while you sobbed, your child not knowing what to do, sleeping serenely in your arms.

__

She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did 

But came back, made up a lie about you missing your kids 

Sweet kisses, baby didn't even know she was your mistress 

Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls from your bitches 

Floss like you possess her, tellin' me to mind my business 

Said that it was her life and stay the fuck out of it 

I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip 

Imagine my joy when you left and turned up at my place. You were alone, rain pouring down on you. 

"Vinnie, I'm sick of him. Can.. can I.."

"Yuffie, stay here as long as you want."

I admit. I loved you Yuffie. That's why I wanted to protect you. Those few weeks were the happiest of my life. Your energy came back.

But when I tried to touch you, you shrank away for a second, fearing. Did you think I would hit you? I'm not like that drunk Reno, Yuffie. I would never hit you.

You left though. Said you missed your kid. Said you were a bad mother for leaving him there. Why didn't you come back, Yuffie? 

"Vincent, Yuffie is fine, why don't get the fuck out now?

"Reno, I know what you do to her!"

"HOW DARE YOU! Judging me! I do NOT abuse her!"

"When you're sober."

"Dammit, Valentine! Get the fuck out!"

Before I left, I turned around and stared at Reno coldly.

"Touch her again and I'll unload my clip on your fucking head."

__

I don't even know you and I want you dead 

Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head 

See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed 

And about two hours later, doctors said she was dead 

You were so beautiful, Yuffie. In your sleep. You were just lying there, the life ebbing from your wound on your head. I couldn't come in until it was too late. 

"Sir, I'm afraid Yuffie Kisaragi is...dead."

I cried, right then. Just fell down on my knees and sobbed. I failed you, Yuffie. Just like I failed Lucrecia. I should've just dragged you out of that damn house! Instead, I just gave Reno a threat. No, a promise.

And I keep my promises.

__

Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day 

To come and pay your respects and help the family pray 

Even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop 

And before you had a chance to get up You heard my gun cock 

Prayin' to me now, I ain't God but I'll pretend 

I ain't start your life but nigga I'mma bring it to an end 

And I did, clear shots and no regrets 

'Member cops comin' in, watch me going to jail 

Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my sister 

You could never figure out even if I let you live 

What our love was all about 

I can't believe you had the nerve to show up to her funeral. You were the fucking bastard that KILLED her, and here you are, paying your respects to her.

I walked so fast, blood pumping in my muscles. I was ignoring everything and everyone. Ignoring the cries from my friends telling me to stop. Ignoring the gasps. Ignoring Chaos, who was squirming to get out.

But this was my fight, not Chaos'. Now I get to keep my promise to Reno.

"Remember when I said I would unload my clip on you if you even touched her?" I growled at Reno, who was wide-eyed and scared. Good. He could die like the coward he was. 

Ten shots rang through the air. Each hitting Reno's writhing, twisting body. He screamed in agony as I shot him, my final shot, the tenth shot, hit him right in the forehead. I smiled as you dropped down, eyes sliding to the back of your head.

I turned to Yuffie's coffin.

"I'm... Yuffie, I'm so sorry!" I cried out before unloading the last bullet in my gun on myself. The embrace of death welcomed me, and I joined Reno on the floor, sleeping forever in my own pool of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disturbing, no? And I never even played FF7. I'm serious. And for some reason I still read the FF7 fics. Oh well. Anyway, review, flame, whatever, if ya want. This will probably be the only angsty fic I will EVER write. Hehehe. 


End file.
